Ice Cold
by relena55
Summary: *COMPLETE* I know what your thinking, another Relena gets kidnapped, Heero's gotta save her! But give it a try its not what you think. Rx1 Easy on flames its my first GW fic.
1. Ice Cold chapter 1, The Kidnapping

Ice Cold Part 1  
It was dark out and the streetlights came on. The door opened. Five boys and two girls walked into a bar. "We'll wait upstairs," Relena said sweetly. "All right, but be sure to save us some seats" Duo said with a smile. Relena and Catherine headed upstairs to a table, while Heero, Duo, Wufei, Trowa, and Quatre, sat on some stools. Relena just stared at the people below. Suddenly the door flew open. A cold breeze filled the room. There was figure standing in the doorway. The Man had white hair, red eyes, and was wearing black. Then the fluids that filled each glass in that room began to wrinkle. The ground began to make a slight rumble. All of the sudden the windows broke! Each one had men in masks standing where the glass used to be. They were all heavily armed. Civilians began to run screaming. The man managed to catch a glimpse of Relena. "There's my puppet. Now all my dreams are sure to come true," the man thought to himself. "Who are you?" Quatre said with curiosity.  
  
"My name is Shan" the man replied. "Well sorry, were not interested in buying anything" Duo joked. "Why are we just standing here, when they are obviously here to cause trouble? I say forget this" Wufei said attacking the enemies. Relena watched in terror, when suddenly she was grabbed from behind. Shan put one hand over her mouth and his other arm around her neck. Then he flipped out the broken window choking her. Many of Shan's soldiers had been knocked out, but a few managed to escape. The Gundam Pilots ran upstairs. However, it was too late, they were already gone. Trowa ran to Catherine who had apparently been knocked out as well.  
  
"Now what do we do? You shouldn't have gone off starting a fight, Wufei." Quatre scolded Wufei. "Don't worry Quatre old buddy, Duo's got us covered. I planted a tracker on one of the few soldiers that ran away." Duo said with a smirk. Quatre calmly pulled a laptop out of his backpack. "I have pinpointed where they are headed. They seem to be going to that new tower built in the middle of the colony." Quatre said analyzing his computer. "You mean the Tokagawa Tower" Wufei said stumbling on his pronunciation. He seemed a little embarrassed. "Well then let's go I'm not going to just abandon Relena" Heero said with a cold expression on his face as he walked out the door.  
  
*Meanwhile back at the tower* Relena sat up against wall. Her eyes began to flinch. *Groan* Relena had been knocked out. "Where am I?" Relena questioned.   
  
A.N.-Don't worry I'm making the rest. 


	2. Ice Cold chapter 2, Bliss Shattered

Ice Cold Part 2  
Relena's eyes were blurry at first, but she soon regained her sight. "You're safe" a man said calmly. "Who's there?" Relena demanded. He stepped out from the shadows. It was Heero!!! "I saved you," he said with a smile. Relena felt uneasy. There just wasn't something right. I mean Heero rarely smiles. "But before I get us out of here," he began, "Tell me. What is that project about you started on Earth? You know, Operation Minuet of Peace." Relena looked at him. Then a thought struck her. "I never told you anything about that, it was top secret." She said as she was putting the pieces together. "Hey wait a second, your not Heero are you? Your that Shan guy!" Relena yelled. "Darn it, this never works!" he yelled tearing off his wig. Then he quickly grabbed a dagger and ran towards Relena. Relena's eyes widened in fear and shock. She couldn't dodge fast enough. The dagger hit into her stomach on her left side. Relena's eyes and teeth closed tightly in pain. Shan pulled out the dagger. The next second Relena fell forward on the floor unconscious. Just then, Heero ran in with the Gundam pilots. Heero looked on in horror. There she was looking all helpless. The dagger was dripping with her blood. Then Shan stood there with a slight smirk.  
  
"Your late," Shan said, "But I must admit you do have good instincts to come here. Heero ran towards Relena as fast as he could. However, Shan picked her up quickly and threw a ball of smoke down. Heero ran into the smoke, but they were nowhere. Heero then noticed some drops of blood. It wasn't that much so of course Shan tried not to leave a trail. But along the way, there were tiny drops here and there. They would eventually lead to the top of the tower.   
  
(Meanwhile at the top) Relena began to again regain consciousness. She was in a chair with leather ropes tying up her wrists. "I see your awake," Shan said. "Well then let's start to answer just a few simple questions." "Like what?" Relena said rebelliously. "Tell me what is this Operation Minuet of Peace?" he asked still calm. "Why is it any of your concern?" Relena said with anger but then winced in pain from her wound. "Well you see its sounds like a very successful plan. And well that's gonna be a problem if I'm gonna start an all out war." He said. (Not known to Shan the Gundam Pilots had just arrived spying at the door)  
  
"All right there they are" Quatre confirmed. "I think it's best if you guys leave the building" Heero said still managing to stay calm. "What?! Duo said with surprise, "forget it, you always get to do something like this and then we have to go off and save you." "I'll save Relena, if I need help I'll contact you but for not you guys are better off staying in the car until I get Relena." Heero said glancing at Duo just once. Duo was about to retort when Quatre quickly put his hand over his mouth with the help of Wufei. "You'll have to excuse him its the adrenaline." Quatre said with a sweat drop on his face. "We'll just be out here if you need us" Wufei said. The four Gundam Pilots left dragging Duo, but Heero stayed.  
  
"You know I'm loosing patience with you princess," Shan said with anger as his hand grabbed around her throat. "Leave her alone!" Heero yelled.  
  
A.N.-Like I said the rest is still coming. 


	3. Ice Cold chapter 3, Endless Night

Ice Cold Part 3  
"Heero Yuy," Shan said with no surprise. "Good guess" Heero said with a smirk. "I'm sorry, but Relena is busy right now and can't come out and play!" Shan yelled attacking Heero. Of course, Heero dodged and quickly grabbed his gun. He fired the gun and Shan landed on the ground. Shan fell to the floor and Heero immediately ran to Relena (don't worry it doesn't end here, I won't disappoint my fans, just joking.) "Heero" Relena said happily. Heero brought out a pocketknife and cut the leather ropes, then he gently picked her up and set her on her feet. "I promised I protect you didn't I" Heero said looking at Relena with softened eyes. "Heero" Relena said with the same eyes. Just then, Shan carefully moved his hand to his pocket and brought out a gun. He fired! Relena pushed herself in front of Heero. Relena fell unconscious into Heero's arms. Apparently Shan had only been hit in the shoulder. Heero fell to his knees holding Relena. Heero's eyes were filled with shock. Heero is not the type to cry, but one sparkle did drop from his eyes. Heero grabbed a gun and pointed it at Shan who was in a sitting position. They stared for a while, and then Shan pulled the trigger! *Moment of silence* Nothing happened. Shan pulled again, but nothing fired. It was obvious, Shan had ran out of bullets. "It appears you've won, Heero." Shan said calmly closing his eyes. "It appears I have" Heero said closing his eyes too. Then Heero slowly pulled the trigger silencing Shan.   
  
*Later outside the tower* "Heero!" Quatre yelled happily as Heero exited the building holding Relena. "Relena's been hurt we need to get her to a hospital" Heero said placing her in the car. "Like you needed to tell us" Duo said jumping in. They drove to the hospital very fast. And Relena was there two day. Thankfully, the injury wasn't serious.   
  
It was late at night and Heero is watching TV at his house when a knock came at the door. "Come in" Heero yelled still looking at the TV. Relena opened the door and walked in. "I'm back" Relena said smiling. Heero glanced over for a second, and then turned off the TV. Heero stood up and they just looked at each other for a long time. Then Relena broke the silence. She ran to Heero and hugged him. She was so happy she snuggled her head on his chest still with her arms around him. Heero slowly and calmly put his arms around her back. "You were right" Relena said removing her head from his chest, "You did keep your promise." Heero smiled. "Relena" Heero said lifting her chin. Relena put her arms around his neck and they kissed through the endless night.   
  
A.N.-So what do you think, not too bad, not too good. This was my first fanfic so I hope you enjoyed it! I know it was kind of short, sorry! 


End file.
